Conventions for Brazilian Portuguese-English Courses
1. General Don't use capital letters except for proper nouns. 2. Nouns a). Add the Portuguese noun with the definite article "o, a, os, as" b). Add the English translation with no article. c). Add the English translation with the article as an "alternative English," and prefix it with an underscore _ . e.g. if you wanted to add the Portuguese word "o gato," the "English" would be "cat", and in the "alternative English" you would add "_the cat" d) Add the Portuguese noun without the article, and with the indefinite article to the "Alternative target Language" field, prefixed with and underscore _. e.g. in the example above, add 1. "gato" and 2. "un gato" as Portuguese alternatives. NOTE: The underscore means that it will be accepted as a correct answer but will not be displayed as a meaning during a learning session e). Add the gender in the gender field. (ie not in parenthesis after the word!) f). For part of speech, write "noun"   g) for nouns which have a masculine and feminine form, the main form should be the masculine, and the feminine form should be in the Portuguese alternatives 3. Adjectives a). Add the Portuguese in the singular form. b). Add the masculine version in the "Portuguese" field. Add the feminine version in the "alternative Portuguese" field c). For part of speech, write "adjective"   *eg: dotado    : "dotada" is added as a Portuguese alternative 4. Verbs (infinitives only) a). Add the Portuguese infinitive b). Add the English infinitive (with the 'to')  c). Add the English form without the 'to' in the English alternatives, prepended with and underscore _. d). For part of speech, choose "verb" 5. Phrases and Short Sentences This section is meant for short prepositional phrases, which may help to give a better understanding of how prepositions are used. a). Add the Portuguese phrase or short sentence b). Add the English translation c). For part of speech, write “phrase” d). When adding phrases, it is useful to add similar, but different phrases at the same time, and to add them as "confusables" of each other. This will mean that the multiple choice tests for each sentence are made a bit harder. e) Keep the phrases short. Testing will be done by typing the whole phrase, so if there are other correct translations of the source language to the target language, add those as "alternative source Langage" 6. Parts of Speech The terms for "parts of speech" that should be used in this topic are: noun verb verb conjugation - - (put the main verb as its parent) - plus put 'reflexive' in special properties if reflexive. adjective adverb pronounconjunction interjection phrase number *Time expressions (eg days, months, weeks etc) 7. Other a) If there are masculine/feminine versions, add the masculine as the main one, feminine as Portuguese alternative  b) numbers: add the word as the main English definition, with the digit as the alternative. eg. Portuguese: dos English: two Alternative English: 2 'Source' http://www.memrise.com/thread/1292645/ Category:Conventions Category:Learning with Memrise